It's A Little Bit Funny
by Kate Ferns
Summary: Its amazing what a song can do. HH all they way:D


Just to state before this story has been started the _italics _stand for what Hermione and Harry are thinking.

It's a Little Bit Funny 

If you where to go into the Gryffindor common room late one Sunday evening, who else would you come across but Hermione Granger doing her potions homework and Harry Potter trying ever so hard to read quidditch through the ages for his 100th time. However he was failing miserably, as something seemed to be distracting him. The reason for his distraction was Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked up from her potions essay and said, "Harry are you ok? You have seemed somewhat restless this evening",

Harry felt his knees turn to Jelly,_ she is actually speaking to me, come on Harry pull yourself together this is your best friend of course she will be speaking to you, you noggin. _"I am f-f-f-fine" he replied.

Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and sat down next to Harry. How close Hermione was to Harry now made him blush. "I think you might be coming down the flu Harry" Hermione stated with concern "You are acting very feverish".

Harry snapping back to himself and said with a hint of manly pride "I am so not coming down with the flu" sticking his tongue out.

"Sure your not" Hermione added poking him. Immediately he began to pout. _Aww I wish he wouldn't do that he looks so cute, but when he doesn't do that he looks so hot, aaggrrhh what is happening to me, it makes me just want to…_

Hermione without thinking kissed Harry's cheek this immediately got him out of his pretend sulk.

"What did you do that for?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Umm I well" Hermione mumbled, Harry edged tantalising closer to Hermione making her extremely uncomfortable.

Harry laid a finger over her mouth to stop her mumbles of nonsense and her Hazel eyes caught contact with his bright green ones, then Harry leaned forward and quickly pecked her on the lips.

Hermione was in shock for a second then her eyes met Harry's they both of them smile. Both realising they had feelings for each other.

Harry said, "It's a little bit funny this feeling inside" Then he sang "I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money but boy if I did I would buy a big house where we both could live".

He kissed again and sang "If I where a sculptor but then again no, or a man who makes potions in a travelling show, I know its not much but it's the best I can do, my gift is my song and this ones for you"

Harry stood up and sang to Hermione "And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that is done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now your in the world"

He pulled Hermione up and embraced her while singing "Sat on the roof and kicked of the moss well a few of those verses well they got me quite cross, but the songs been kind while I wrote this song, it's the people like you that keep it turned on"

Hermione then looks puzzled and Harry sings, "Excuse me forgetting but these things I do you see I've forgotten if there green or there blue anyway the thing is what I really mean, you eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen".

"Hermione Granger, I love you" Hermione's eyes where filled with tears of happiest "Harry I love you to, that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard" They kissed again not a peck like the first time; this kiss was full of love. So on the 5th March 2006 Harry Potter and Hermione Granger realised their feeling for each other. In the back of Harry mind he was thinking _I really must send Elton John a thank you letter for writing that wonderful song, which helped me express my feelings to the girl I love._

The End

Well what do you think? Read and Review please I shall put the original story on as well which I wrote in 2004 and it would be really cool if people could compare and contrast and tell me if they think this one is a improvement and of course tell me your views on both think. Thank you!

May I thank Elton John who inspired me to write this story this Sunday morning. All of your songs are true musical masterpieces:).


End file.
